Hunger Games:What If?
by Dev.05
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won the Hunger Games and are going on there life as mentors and life partners, no rebellions and no Snow leaves a more happier Panem, but the Hunger Games still go on every year. What will happen when another romance gets thrown in the arena, will the Game makers allow them both to live? Or will only one leave the arena heartbroken and alone?


Hey this is a concept i had a while ago that i want to bring to life. My favourite book is The Hunger Games and I`ve always wondered what would happen if the districts never rebelled, if they believed she was crazy in love to pull out those berries and her and Peeta never went back in the arena.  
_

10 years ago today, Panem fell in love with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark, they are the first time two people came out the arena. The arena being the Hunger Games, where 24 tributes go into an arena and fight to the death where only 1 person comes out.  
The victor.  
Ever since then they have come back to district twelve and lived there life`s quite seperatley, as a 6 year old at the time i never noticed how weird it was the supposed lovers wheren`t really ever together.  
Of course that changed after the Quarter Quell, every 25 years there is a Quarter Quell where the gamemakers, the controllers of the Hunger Games, add a new horrific twist. That Quarer Quells twist was that there was no age limit. That was the year my Dad went in.  
No one won that year. First time its ever happened, my dad almost won but he got attacked by a jungle cat while fighting the district 2 tribute. He won but they couldn`t save him in the operating room.  
Even though I was 7 at the time i remember it well. A day before Panem knew there wasn`t going to be a victor capitol officails came to my small house, to tell me and my mentally ill mother that my dad had died at the hands of the surgeons and we would be issued a house in the victors village. When asked if we had any other guardians, greasy sae stepped forward. Of course that didn`t last, she had her job and own family to look after. once we had been settled into the victors village, people started getting worried. How was a 7 year old supposed to live on her own even with the money we got sent, about half the amount a normal victor gets, but way more then we need.  
It was Peeta`s idea, Katniss didnt like it but he`s so good with words she finally agreed.  
Haymitch Abarthy, there mentor and fellow neighbor could finally have a purpose rather then getting drunk and ruining his house.  
He sobered up and is now our guardian, he doesn``t hover only checks in a lot and makes sure we don`t starve. he only drinks on the weekend and I am personally making him an eligable bacholer.  
He says he doesnt want a women, that the capitol will use anyone he cares about against him, but then i go on about how President Johnson wouldn`t do that, she`s not snow.

The front door slams.  
I hear the 1 year old in the other room cry.  
"Haymitch?" I call down the stairs as i rush into my baby brothers room. My mum became pregnant a years ago, she said she loved the nurse who looked after her. She died during birth, and he died from flu. leaving me with a 2 month old half brother at 15. thank god I`m responisble.  
I pick him up and rock him in my arms, hes kinda like my own.  
"Haymitch?" I call out again. i tread carefully down the stairs. Katniss always took me hunting. i grab the sharp hunting knife thats behind my bedroom table. i keep it in case looters pop around to the victors village.  
as i creep down the stairs, sleeping baby in one arm knife in other. I hear hushed talking.  
"What the-"  
"SUPRISE!" everyone i love is standing in my living room. Haymitch looks awkward, Katniss is somehow wearing the same expression and Peeta has a medium sized cake on the table. i walk over to it and slide the knife on the table. Its like looking at the sky, its my favourite colour. a bably blue, with puffy clouds and a rosy sun perfectly iced.  
"Its so pretty." I say looking up with a grin.  
Peeta grins.  
"I described that time we went to the meadow and you stopped because the sky was so pretty.  
"its perfect." i say. "wheres lil rue?" i ask as i see she`s missing.  
"with katniss`s mother." He said, he looks at katniss who nods. Rues katniss`s daughter shes 4 and absolutley adorable. katniss is terrified she will get picked for the arena. "she offered to look after your brother if you want to go out, maybe see some friends." my hand instinctivley tightens around the blanket hes wrapped in, it starts to loosen when i think about Cole, my best friend.i could go to the festival with him.  
"okay," i say unsure.  
Katniss takes him out my hand, and Peeta grins. I notice Haymitch giving me a look.  
"what?" i say defenivly  
"have fun." he says as if i dont know what that word means. I guess from an outsiders point of view i dont, but i do enjoy looking after my brother ben. I like being responsible it makes me feel safe.  
an hour later i`ve had some cake and im getting ready for this afternoon, there`s going to be dancing and celebration, And then we`ll go to the woods to watch the fire works.  
i look in the mirror, Peeta Jokes i belong in district 4 because I look nothing like anyone else in 12, i trace the freckles that are dotted across my nose and cheek bone. i look at my round green eyes and full lips, my round nose and dark hair, its cut just above my shoulders.  
i look down know at the flowy dress, its blue and used to be my mothers, after showering i slide it on, tying up the halter neck. it goes to my knees and while not the most practicale, its perfect for dancing. my hair has a slight wave from air drying, i grab a cloth back and some water, get some coins and head out. its around 5pm and its quiet through the district, th closer i get to the square though, the more sound.  
I hear cheering and music, clapping and the sound of feet hitting the pavement, i tuck my hair behind one ear.  
I get nervous as i aproached where i know Cole will be.  
"wow looking beatuiful ivy," says darius, a peacekeeper.  
"leaving so early?" i ask grinning.  
"nope just going to pick up my date." he winks.  
"wow. how did you convince her to go out with you?" I tease as i walk past him  
"Haha," he says sarcasticaly. "very-"  
"bribes?"  
"funny-"  
"black mail?" i say as he shakes his head and walks down a road. i turn around and slam into a tall boy.  
Jumping back i see its Cole, He is around 6 ft, he has a teenage build tho his muscle suggest heavy lifting, that would be from looking after the few live stock our district has.  
his dark hair is casually flipped back, he`s wearing his nicest t shirt. which is wierd because it has a small hole on the bottom.  
He puts his hand on my waist and leans in so his mouth is near my ear.  
"if i knew you where wearing that i would`a tried to look nicer." he says pulling back. its to loud to have a proper conversation. I push up on my tippy toes being only 5`5 pu a hand on his shoulder to pull him down.  
"What about it." i say sarcastically, losing my normal witty gusto. he pulls back and so do i. he smirks as the music stops for the next song.  
"well for such a pretty dress i dont think it should be waisted ." he steps back into the center hand outstretched, "a dance my lady?" he says as a fast song starts up.  
"my lady shall."  
we twirled around the square for a couple hours. only stopping to get a drink.  
towards the point we where tiring, a slow song came on. alot of couples where holding each other close, this was the point for people to take a break. i instantly expected him to pull away, so not to make the situtation weird.  
around a week ago we had a moment, we where in the woods and eating cheese buns talking about the time gina godlez came to his field to ask him out, but got chased by some sheep instead. at the end when she had been covered in sheep fieces and he offered to hose her down she lent into kiss him. he stepped away and she ended up falling face first in... well more fieces. i ended up asking if he had kissed any girls. he had, it got quiet and he asked me. i remeber going red. I never had, i didnt like any boys in my year. And they didnt like me. he had laughed at me and told me all the boys in the district thought i was pretty and if i wasnt so responsible and innocent i might have noticed. i looked at him wondering if for some weird reason he thought i was pretty. maybe he could read my mind because then he kissed me.  
it was gentle and unexcpected, he was only a year older then me and we had know each other for years.  
it got cut short though because we both had to climb a tree to get away from the pack of dogs that had appeared. we handt talked about it since.  
so it definetly suprised me when he smiled looked down and started swaying. his hands on my waist. my hands went around his neck and i bit my bottom lip.  
just then the first fire works goes off, everyone spins around clapping.  
_This is gonna be the best year_


End file.
